Bahasa dan Ponsel
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kuroko sedang pulang bersama Akashi. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Bahasa dan Ponsel**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko sangat senang diajak pulang dari kampus oleh Akashi. Duduk di kursi mobil bagian depan bersama sahabat sekelasnya yang super kaya dan _trendy_ selalu membuatnya _happy_.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun, kau mau mengantarku pulang hari ini."

"Santai saja, Tetsuya," balas Akashi, melemparkan senyum termanisnya.

Mobil mulai berjalan.

"Apa nanti aku juga boleh datang ke rumahmu?"

"Silakan saja, Tetsuya. kau ingin mengerjakan tugas skripsimu, kan?"

"Betul, Akashi-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah bisa di bagian—"

 **Drrt… Drrt…**

Bunyi getar ponsel.

"Eh, sebentar ya, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Iya, saya Akashi Seijuurou… Datang ke perpustakaan kota?... Oh, iya, iya… Itu memang betul… Baik, terima kasih." Akashi menutup telpon.

"Akashi-kun, siapa yang mene—"

 **Drrt… Drrt…**

Bunyi ponsel lagi.

"Maaf ya, Tetsuya. Bisa kau pegangkan ponselku ini?" tanya Akashi, menyerahkan ponsel pertamanya tadi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Akashi sekarang merogoh ponsel dari saku bajunya dan menjawab panggilan. _"Hello… Yes, I am Akashi Seijuurou… Hmm, I can not doing your permission, sorry… Three days again?... Why?... Okay, I will try to do it… Yes, thanks."_

Panggilan selesai.

Lima detik kemudian, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya karena sudah penasaran, "Sebenarnya siapa yang men—"

 **Drrt… Drrt…**

Ini adalah yang ke tiga kalinya. Kali ini selain bunyi getar juga disusul bunyi nada dreing yang lumayan berisik.

"Tetsuya, bisa kau pegangkan lagi ponselku ini?" pinta Akashi sambil tetap menyetir.

Meski kaget, Kuroko tetap menerima ponsel itu. Dia urung bertanya.

Akashi mengaduk-ngaduk tas kecil di sebelahnya dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Nggih. Kulo Akashi Seijuurou. Wonten nopo, nggih?... Oh, soal niku tho… Nggih, Kulo paham… Dalem?... Mboten nganthos suwe kok… Sejatosipun kulo nggih mboten setuju kaliyan perkawis ngoten niku, tapi nggih pripun maneh?... Nggih, nggih, kulo hubungi maneh mbenjing enjing… Mboten nopo-nopo, biasa mawon. Mboten usah sungkan… Nggih, sami-sami."(1)_

Panggilan ke tiga selesai.

Kuroko yang hanya mendengarkan Akashi bermonolog hanya kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan.

"Huh, melelahkan sekali. Maaf, Tetsuya. Kau tadi ingin bertanya apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu jika ka—"

 **Drrt… Drrt…**

Bunyi panggilan lagi. Kuroko yang sudah paham dengan tatapan Akashi hanya mengangguk katika ponsel Akashi yang ketiga dipasrahkan kepadanya.

Akashi _mengubek-ngubek_ lagi tas di sampingnya. Mengambil ponsel dan menjawab penggilan untuk yang keempat kalinya. Bahasa yang dia gunakan juga berbeda lagi.

Kuroko hanya bisa terbengong. Astaga! Sebenarnya berapa jumlah ponsel yang dimiliki Akashi? Dan berapa pula banyak bahasa yang Akashi kuasai?

Telepon selesai. Jeda sebentar. Telepon masuk. Ponsel diberikan kepada Kuroko. Percakapan dengan bahasa asing. Telepon selesai. Jeda sebentar. Telepon masuk—semua itu terjadi berulang-ulang, sampai Kuroko merasa bosan mendengarnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah, tetapi saat ini mereka berdua sedang terjebak dalam kemacetan.

Akhirnya setelah kesekian panggilan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh Kuroko, sekitar satu jam lamanya, tidak ada lagi panggilan yang masuk, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Akashi sebenarnya berapa jumlah ponselmu? Dan sebenarnya kamu bisa berapa bahasa?" tanya Kuroko, sangat penasaran.

"Oh, itu ya. Aku punya sekitar lima puluh ponsel dan aku bisa menguasai sepuluh bahasa. Tapi itu masih kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan kakakku yang sekarang mengurus perusahaan."

"Memangnya, berapa jumlah ponsel kakakkmu?"

"Sekitar seratus tiga puluh lima kalau tidak salah."

"Apa?"

Kuroko merasa jika dirinya akan pingsan.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **Bahasa Jawa Krama Alus**

 **Translate to Indonesia:**

" _Iya. Saya Akashi Seijuurou. Ada apa, ya?... Oh, soal itu ya… Iya, saya paham… Apa?... Tidak sampai lama kok… Sebenarnya saya juga tidak setuju dengan kejadian yang seperti itu, tai bagaimana lagi?... Ya, ya, saya hubungi lagi besok pagi… Tidak apa-apa, biasa saja. Tidak perlu malu… Iya, sama-sama."_


End file.
